Kagaerou Days-Fanfic
by Scenario Dreamer
Summary: I used Jubyphonic's version of Kagaerou Days. I don't know what characters sing this, but I just used my OCs. Sorry if I got the genre(s) wrong! I tried. And I had to remake it because my laptop froze in the middle of writing my first one, which was way better! Sorry about that, guys. I hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case. No reviews necessary! Feel free to, though.


Kagaerou Days- Fanfic

Kurai pulled out his phone, checking it to see what the date was and the time. August fifteenth, 12:30 noon. He peered out his window, squinting as rays of sunlight hit his eyes. There was a clear blue sky, and the sun was shining, not a single cloud in it's way. Kurai had to admit- It was a gorgeous day. He shut his blinds, leaving them slightly open to let sunlight filter through.

Suddenly he got a text from his best friend, Hikari. He grinned, eager to see what she had to say. Deep down in his heart he loved Hikari, and would do anything for her. Kurai checked the text. It read: 'Hey! Wanna hang out at the park and chat?' He loved spending time with her! He replied with a simple 'I'd love to!' After he replied, he began feeling a knot in his stomach, and bile began rising up to his throat, but he kept it down, knowing he needed to be well in order to see his best friend. Something just didn't feel right, though...

Hikari and Kurai were merrily chatting away. Hikari had brought Arthur, her cat. Arthur was a cream-colored cat with emerald eyes that pierced through your soul. He was a strange cat.

"Hey... Kurai... I don't really like the summertime..." Hikari mumbled, focusing her attention on Arthur, stroking the fluffy cat. She seemed to think Kurai would get mad if she confessed that, but Kurai only smiled, reassuring her it was alright to not enjoy something others may enjoy. Everyone was different after all, correct? 

This ended our conversation, and I decided to walk her home, but suddenly Arthur bolted away into the street. A truck was rushing towards the cat, but Arthur seemed to be unaware. "A-Arthur!" Hikari darted after him, and suddenly the traffic light flashed a red- a bright red! I had reached out for her, but it was too late.

Hikari shrieked right before the truck hit her, full speed. Almost immediately the scene was covered with blood. Scarlet stained my clothes, the truck, the traffic light, and the road. Arthur had made it to the other side of the street, and he sat there, staring at his previous owner. He realized he was now a free cat and he darted away.

I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't vomit, but I let my tears flow freely, unable to stop them anyway. A boy about my age stated "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" I turned to look at him, and instantly my eyes closed, and darkness consumed my mind once again.

I awoke, feeling groggy. There was a ringing in my head, probably because of my clock, which was ticking noisily away.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick... Tock..._

Time was running out. I grabbed my phone, quickly dragging it over. I checked the time and date once again. August fourteenth, 12:06 noon. I turned my attention to my window, staring out at the sky. Just like in my dream, not a single cloud blocking the view of the sun. I squinted and looked away.

I was sitting in the park with Hikari again, only this time I was gloomy. It was all because of that stupid nightmare!

"Hey... I think the two of us should leave," I mumbled "Cuz in the dream I had last night the two of us were in the same park now..." Hikari nodded as I trailed off, and the two of us began walking home.

Citizens were gathered, letting out fearful gasps and a few worried screams. They were all pointing up at the sky, and naturally, Hikari and I looked up into the sky. Hikari leaped forward as beams fell, and they stabbed her ruthlessly. The beams had made a seam as they fell through the sky, and you almost instantly died.

Are these lies!? The heat is mocking me! The boy I saw in my dream smirked, mocking me. "Bet you with you were asleep, but it's not a dream!" He shoved me away from my friend, who was laying in her own pool of blood. I wheezed in horror, falling to my knees.

I keep 'waking up' and you keep dying. This has been going on for ten... years... we're trapped in cycles... the end is never even clear... I recalled the time when my friend first died... It wasn't a dream. It was reality... It played through my mind as clear as a crystal, and suddenly I knew I could change it all.

August fifteenth, 12:45 noon. Hikari screamed Arthur's name, darting out into the road. Instead of being transfixed, unable to move, I finally found the strength to save her. I dashed out in front of her, shoving her back to the sidewalk. Just then the truck hit me, and I felt pain course through my body, and I wheezed slightly in agony, but I looked back at Hikari with a crooked grin.

Hikari stared in horror, blood covering the scene. The boy next to her, who had watched her die instead of Kurai, had nothing to say. He was speechless, staring at Kurai. The boy began crying.

I grinned. I haven't heard him say 'What you see is exactly what you're gonna get'- maybe this summer day has finally gone away- but that's all I'll say, so this is where it ends now!

The life was drained from my eyes, and I hit the road with a dull thud, stained in a crimson liquid that pooled around me. Darkness consumed me once more, carrying me into a deep, deep sleep... One that I would never wake up from.

"K-KURAI!"

The clocks have been broken. Broken... Broken...

She quickly sat up, tears streaming down her face. It was August fourteenth. The girl cradled her cat in her arms, his cream-colored fur glowing due to the sunlight that filtered through the blinds, hitting his fur.

"I guess I failed again, Arthur..." She mumbled, realizing she was alone once more. Not even her cat's company could make her feel less lonely. She failed to save Kurai...


End file.
